


curious feeling of falling

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I Came As Soon As I Heard, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Unrequited Love, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: There is something poetic about the feeling of falling.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	curious feeling of falling

**Author's Note:**

> So. Fundy posted a video saying he married Dream and while I didn't watch it, I'll take any chance to write Angst, so here.

There is something poetic about the feeling of falling. It comes and goes in a blink, and maybe it is for the best as it can be as beautiful as it can be painful. A curious paradox that lurks within the feeling of falling.

And it's even more curious how different it can be. Have you ever jumped from a high place? The feeling of the wind against your face, the way your legs itch to touch steady ground again, how your insides churn in anticipation as the world seems to shift to accommodate you.

That's not an unknown feeling for Technoblade. Many times in his life, he has jumped and leaped, trusted his skills and luck, challenged gravity and death.

That is how he met the love of his life. A leap of faith in the abyss, a meeting that would change him for the rest of his life, a laugh that would make his heart jump, a smile that made him  _ fall. _

And we go back to the poetry of falling.

Because falling is sudden, there is no preparing for it. There is no lightning to warn you, no omen to scare you off, no warning to prepare you. Have you ever fallen? Then you might be familiar with the complicated feelings that come: the fear, the dread, the specific and rather hard to describe feeling of not having any floor under your feet anymore, the desperate realization that you are not in control anymore.

Exactly the same feelings Techno gets as he stands inside the church, watching as Dream exchange rings, golden wedding bands, with Fundy, weaving their destinies together like a great narrative in the hands of a skilled author.

Dream is stunning, the glow of requited and frankly passionate love making him ever so breathtaking. His green eyes meet Technoblade's for a moment, a brief moment of silent gratitude for being present in one of the most important days of his life and the pinkett smiles encouragingly, knowing his eyes will shine with the purest gentleness his battle hardened soul can allow.

He's falling again.

There is something poetic about it.


End file.
